In the Life of Rizzoli and Isles
by SadFaceLover
Summary: This story is sorta practice for me. Its going to be individual one shots. I am accepting story ideas. I am only taking five of them. The best will get the slots. So PM me with your ideas. it has to be T though. I wont do M yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Third story. I noticed I write to fast and leave out details that should be there. I really wasn't trying too hard on those stories, but I can prove that I can now. I will need to practice this so I am writing snippet stories for ideas. It will be rated T. Sorry, nothing against it, it's just that I can't write something like that yet, however, I can insinuate something... So, if you guys have ideas, let me know. I am going to pick five, making this a six chapter story. The chapters will be short and very unrelated to each other. **

**Loverxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. **

When Jane was a beat cop, she had a run in with a med student from Boston Cambridge. She didn't really think much on it, until this day and time. She didn't ask for her last name, just the first one. Jane really should have realized it sooner than she had. It was the gleam in those hazel eyes that really knocked Jane down a few pegs. She remembered that gleam. Some detective she was huh? As she spoke with the woman in front of her, her mind wandered to the place and time they met the first time.

xxx

It all began as a joke really. Jane had made a reference at the precinct that she had received and acceptance letter from Boston Cambridge. The other cops laughed and called her out on 'bullshit'. However, Jane didn't budge on her stance and when Korsak, the man she cared for that was in homicide vouched for her, she gave them a big grin.

"It's all in the system about our Jane Rizzoli here. She is clean as a whistle and was accepted to BCU." So this is where Jane is now, on a beat she normally wouldn't have. She was by BCU and was currently on foot as she patrolled the streets. She was all smiles though. There was a murder there a few days before so she got to see the CSI unit along with Homicide at their finest. That was her goal, to be in Homicide. She saw herself there until the day she died. Just like Korsak was going to be. She looked up to the older man.

While she was on her beat, Jane was strolling leisurely down the street when she spotted a blonde girl stepping into the street. She looked both ways three times. _Good, at least someone does it _Jane thought with a smile. Jane noticed the woman's attire. It was fancy and designer (don't ask how she knows), meaning she probably has a lot of money, especially since she had medical books in her hand. If she was in pre-med or med school, she would be very intelligent. Since she had those books, she was possibly in school and went to BCU, confirming that the girl had money. Jane would be a detective in no time.

Jane couldn't resist asking the woman if her theories were correct. So, she walked over to her and stepped in time with her. The woman looked up at her curiously.

"Sorry, I am a police officer and I just wanted to ask a few questions." The woman nodded, with her smile gleaming.

"Okay, so I want to be a detective, particularly a homicide detective and I was testing my skills on you. Sorry 'bout that. So…here are my questions. First what is your first name? Two, are you intelligent? Three are you a medical student? And four are you wealthy? You know what disregard that last question it was inappropriate." She cringed.

"Alright, I said I would answer your questions. My name is Maura. I am intelligent. My IQ suggests I am a genius. Yes, I am one of the youngest to enter medical school, and I will answer your last one. Yes, I come from a wealthy family. Now, how could you tell all of that?" Jane didn't expect her to question her at all. It took her by surprise.

"Well, you go to BCU, the way we are walking suggests you are headed that way, so you had to have a little money to go there. Plus the fact is your clothes, they are tailored and designer, don't ask me how I know, then you have those books which confirms the school theory and your intelligence." She felt rather proud of herself.

"Hm, you'll make detective in no time Officer…" Jane mentally slapped herself.

"Rizzoli. Officer Jane Rizzoli." Maura handed her a business card.

"Call me sometime Officer Rizzoli." Jane completely stopped her walking as the woman disappeared into the building. She never did call that number.

Xxx

So back to the present, her ma had set her up on speed dating for gay women. Turns out, this woman across from her, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts, does it to meet new faces and make friends with them, not relationships.

"You're Maura, our ME, and the med student from years back aren't you?" Jane said simply. Why didn't she realize it until now?

"I am, I see you made it to homicide. That's good. From what I hear, they are happy to have you….what did he say, on board. What made you remember" Jane smirked just a little and shook her head.

"That gleam in your eye." Maura hazel eyes snapped back to her dark ones.

"Gleam?" she questioned. Jane nodded.

"But now that I look back, I can see the resemblance. You hair is darker though, but the eyes are the same, the nose is the same, lips are the same. You just grew into your body."

"So, you never did call me, or tell me how you knew about designer clothes." Jane swallowed hard.

"I—sorry bout that. I was being promoted left and right until I was the youngest woman to enter homicide. Then the surgeon, which I am sure you know about." Maura nodded, indicating she knew. That's why Jane was wearing leather gloves tonight. The scars on her hands.

"Between you and me, someone as a joke subscribed me to a designer clothing magazine. I uh, skim through the pages." Maura let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Well, do you still have that magazine?" Jane nodded sipping on some water.

"Hey, lady. It's my turn with her. Your time is up." Jane looked up to see an incredibly manly woman standing over her. Jane looked at Maura and back at the woman.

"As you wish." She got up and waved to Maura and mouthed something to her. Maura nodded and got up.

"Sorry uh…"she looked at the woman's name tag. "Suzy, but I was just about to leave. Goodbye. Jane, shall we?" Jane looked up at Maura.

"Yes Maura." Jane followed Maura out, leaving behind the group of disappointed woman.

"Want to get a burger Jane?" Jane squealed and grabbed her hand.

"Yes, where have you been all my life?" Jane teased.

"Africa. Doctors without Borders." Jane looked at her shocked.

"That is quite the accomplishment there doc. But I meant that rhetorically." Maura nodded, albeit, a little embarrassed.

Jane knew she could trust Maura, because Maura was an extremely sincere person. She took off her right glove and slipped her hand into Maura's. Maura was taken back. Jane had taken off her glove to hold her hand? As far as Maura knew, Jane never let anyone touch her hands. This meant more to Maura than Jane thought.

"Thank you Jane." Jane looked down at the shorter woman curiously, "For letting me hold your hand." Jane looked at her, getting how much it truly meant to her and intertwined their fingers. At this closer contact, Maura could feel the hypertrophic scar on Jane's hand. She knew this was a big step of trust for Jane and she truly appreciated it.

"The Dirty Robber, a cop's bar has very good food there." Jane said, wanting to break the silence. Jane walked her all the way to the Robber and smiled as she opened the door.

"Not really ideal for a first date, but neither was speed dating." Maura laughed and sat at a booth with Jane. She sat down across from her and rested her clasped hands on the table top. The waitress came sooner rather than later because she had a crush on Jane.

"What can I get ya ladies." She asked, with a heavy Bostonian accent. Jane nearly giggled. She knew this girl liked her.

"Well, what would you suggest." She asked, not looking away from Maura. Maura noticed her gaze and blushed.

"It doesn't matter, you'll order your usual anyway." Jane laughed pleasantly and ordered her usual.

"And for you ma'am?" she asked Maura. Maura ordered the Caesar salad and weird vinaigrette that Jane has never heard of before.

Xxx

"I had a wonderful time Jane. Could we do this again?" Maura asked. Jane nodded.

"I didn't think I would enjoy tonight, but you proved that wrong." Jane said with a smile. Maura's eyes dropped to her lips and back up to her eyes. Jane knew what Maura wanted but, she wouldn't give it to her. When Maura leaned in to kiss her, Jane pulled away with a smile.

"I don't kiss on the first date, gotta leave mystery now don't we?" Maura laughed and gave her a hug instead.

"Yes, mystery is good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Third story. I noticed I write to fast and leave out details that should be there. I really wasn't trying too hard on those stories, but I can prove that I can now. I will need to practice this so I am writing snippet stories for ideas. It will be rated T. Sorry, nothing against it, it's just that I can't write something like that yet, however, I can insinuate something... So, if you guys have ideas, let me know. The chapters will be short and very unrelated to each other. **

**Loverxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. **

Maura Isles was a woman who knew what she wanted. When she met Jane, she knew she wanted her. Not only to make love to, but to date and to love and cherish. They became best friends and a furious rate. She couldn't help it. Maura knew she was the best friend when Jane let her hold and massage her hands. She doesn't even let her own mother do that. When Jane began to date a man named Marcus after she moved on from Casey, she just knew she might lose her. Maura purposefully avoided her. It came to no shock that she was engaged to Marcus six months later. Maura knew she lost. Jane came down one day and asked a question that she could not refuse, but she did.

"I can't be your Maid of Honor Jane. Doctors without Borders contacted me again the other day. Ian needs help." Jane was obviously very upset that her best friend couldn't attend her wedding.

"How long Maura?" Maura deflected the question skillfully, but Jane growled out the question again.

"A few years Jane!" she exclaimed to her, knowing Jane would be very upset.

"What?" Maura repeated herself. Jane rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms and left her in silence. Maura sighed and continued with her autopsy.

Xxx

"Will you write Maura?" Jane asked. Maura was leaving the day of Jane's wedding. It killed Jane to let her go like this. Maura smiled at her and wrapped her arms gently around Jane.

"Of course. That was a silly question Jane." Jane laughed, but her breath hitched when Maura made a daring decision to kiss her check chastely.

"Good bye Jane." Jane looked sad as Maura left her. She watched her show her ticket to the flight attendant and board.

Xxx

Jane didn't receive one letter from Maura as the months went by. Jane was miserable. She left Marcus a month before. They were going though a divorce right now. Jane knew she loved Maura. She knew the day Maura left, life would never be the same again. When Maura kissed her cheek, she felt warmth spread to her entire being. It took a lot more for Marcus to make Jane feel that way.

Then, it hit her. A few years? She couldn't wait that long. It's already been eight months and Jane was wasting away. She couldn't stand there and wait like a lost puppy. Instead, Jane threw herself into work. She went on her daily runs and did yoga when she could. She ate healthy. She did the things that she would have done with Maura by herself. It made her feel closer to her. She was in the best shape she had ever been in. Nothing could stand in her way now.

Xxx

A full year had gone by, and Jane did not receive one letter from Maura. She wasn't sure why. Being the detective that she was, looked up Maura and found out she was engaged to Ian. It literally ripped her heart out. Ian and Maura…Jane wanted to hurl something. Instead, she wrote a letter to Maura's address…then threw it out and rewrote it. She did that three or four times before nodding to herself. She sent it out as soon as possible.

Xxx

_Maura, _

_I was under the impression that you were there to do business. You told me it was all you were going to do. You told me that you would write to me. You told me a lot of things that you knew you couldn't keep. _

_I am divorced from my ex-husband. I knew I didn't love him. I loved you. Clearly, the sentiment isn't returned. I researched you and found out you were engaged to Ian. That was a really shitty way to find out. I deserve better than that. _

_Maura, I didn't write this to yell at you. I just wanted to say, if I did something wrong, I want to know. When I saw you enter your gate, I felt a piece of me fall away. I love you so much it hurts to breathe without you near. I need you home with me. _

_Love eternally,_

_Jane_

Maura let the letter fall to the floor. Ian had asked her and she said yes. She knew she was neglecting Jane. It was a short letter, but it held so much. It felt like a fifty pound weight in her hand. Ian walked in to see the distress on Maura's face. Jane loved her too. She divorced Marcus…for her. Oh god. She divorced her husband because she loved her. It was all so wrong, but it felt so right. She needed to go home to her Jane.

"Ian…look." Ian knew what was going to happen. He has known it for months.

"I don't want to get married to you when your heart belongs to someone else." He told her. Maura had tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Ian. It's always been her." He smiled sadly and gave her a hug.

"Go get her." Ian encouraged. He would find his girl just like Maura found hers.

Xxx

Jane was on her run when her mother called. She had given up on Maura. It has been one month since she sent her letter.

"Janie dear, come by the café. We need to talk." Jane almost refused, but the tone in her voice suggested that there was no room for argument.

When Jane had arrived, she noted the lights were off. It was her birthday and she figured it was some surprise party. She stepped inside and didn't even flinch when they jumped out.

"Woo." She said unenthusiastically. The group laughed and she was brought to the center of the room.

"Jane, we have a surprise for you." Jane rolled her dark orbs and looked at her mother.

"This wasn't the surprise?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"Still sarcastic I see." Jane froze. She knew that voice. Maura emerged from the crowd. Giving up on Maura flew from her mind as she propelled her body forward and squeezed Maura into a tight embrace.

"Jane, I…I am sorry for not letting you know sooner." Jane thought she was talking about Ian.

"No, its fine Maur, as long as you are happy with Ian, I am happy." Jane said, being her selfless self and stepping aside to let a man she doesn't particularly like rule over.

"No Jane, I broke the engagement off a month ago. I meant that I love you too. I wanted to tell you in person." Jane smiled and knew that was exactly what Maura would do. Of course she would be more personal.

"Promise not to leave?" she asked her. Maura draped her arms on Jane's strong shoulders and smiled.

"I promise that I'll keep this promise." She told her with a small smile and leaned in to kiss her. A blow horn went off as they almost connected lips. Frankie grinned and ran off.

"Frankie!" But was silenced with a firm kiss to her jaw.

"Let's go Jane." Jane about ran over an old lady to get home. Anywhere Maura was, was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO sorry for not updating sooner. I was in a blah mood and didn't want that to affect how my chapter turned out. Plus I hurt my fingers and couldn't move them and I was sick. Needless to say, the holidays were horrible for me. I pumped the rest of this out in like two hours. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Once again, any suggestions let me know.**

**Loverxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. **

This murder case was boggling the minds of Boston's finest detectives. All of the murders involved a sharp deadly object, and was made to look like a suicide. There were a total of three. Every one of them was from Jane's high school, all of them were girls, and all of them stayed in contact. In logic and deduction, it would say, "hey, the fucker is from my school and after a bunch of girls he knew." Jane was beyond pissed at this point. No semen, no sweat, or anything like that was collected. This guy knew how to cover his tracks. There hasn't been a murder in a few days. They all looked harder when Frost got his hit.

"You won't believe what security cameras found on the last girl. Park cameras show she really did kill herself." Jane went down to Dr. Pike.

"Pike, have you started on the third?" Jane asked him.

"No detective, but I can conclusively say that one was a murder." Jane groaned.

"We got security camera footage of the last girl, she killed herself." Dr. Pike rolled his eyes.

"Recorrect statement, it was a suicide then. However, I found a hair in the second girl's mouth. It is in the lab right now." Jane was mildly impressed with the idiot.

"Good, that'll give us a lead then." Jane then walked out with her normal swagger and went upstairs.

"That dumbass, he was going to mark it as a murder. On the other hand, he found a hair in Maria's mouth. It is being tested as we speak." Jane then got a call from Maura.

Maura has been out of town for a week after she was attacked by Dennis. She claimed she needed the space, but Jane knew better. She was scared. She was scared to be anywhere near where she could have been killed. She slept with him, and she feels like soiled goods.

Jane didn't see her as that though. She loved her. She was in love with her. She remembered the first time she met Maura. it was just before Hoyt and she told her she had spectacular hands. So when she got hurt, it was devastating. The only thing Maura seemed to like were her hands and they were ruined. Then, Maura came upstairs to see Jane after the attack and gently took her hand. Jane wasn't used to contact she didn't initiate. She felt weak, vulnerable and worthless, but with a single touch from Maura, she felt so much better about herself. What Maura said changed her whole outlook.

"_Your hands are still the most amazing part of you. Your fingers are just so long and slender; you hands are just so strong and delicate at the same time. Do tell, did you ever play the piano?"_

Her response was stupid and something a teenage boy with a boner would say.

"_I uh…yes._"

Just yes. Nothing more nothing less. Just…yes. It was funny, that's what sparked everything between the two. Jane has known for years that it was only a matter of time before she slipped up.

The hair sampling came back. The results were shocking. No one had even suspected that the girl, who committed suicide, would have killed the other two. And for what motive? Jealousy of course! The two who were murdered were both dating men who Sasha had dated in the past. She was simply a nutcase and went mad with jealousy. There would be some press coverage in the days to come.

ccc

Jane felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the caller ID and almost broke her neck to answer it.

"Hello?" Maura was breathing hard on the other end. Jane waited until she responded.

"Jane, I need you. Just talk to me." Jane's brow furrowed. She went outside and continued to tell her about her day, minus the murders.

"M, what's the matter?" Jane asked her. Maura's breathing evened out.

"I had a nightmare, I have been having them. I thought going away would make them better, but it doesn't. I want to come home Jane." Jane sighed.

"Where are you at Maura?" she asked tenderly.

"Paris." She responded, as if it were the most casual thing to say.

"Oh, that explains why you're asleep." Jane said with a smile. Maura laughed and she told her to hold for a second. She heard bits of French and then Maura came back.

"Look, I am changing my flight as we speak. I am coming home tomorrow your time." Maura stated. You could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Do you want me to stay over at your place when you get back? I wouldn't mind it." Jane offered, hoping her love would say yes. Maura was silent for a moment, pondering her options. It had always made her feel safer with Jane around. Jane began to tap her foot with a grin as she waited for her response.

"Yes, that would be beneficial." Jane almost did a little jig and but kept her cool, collected composure. Say that five times fast.

"Hey Jane?" Jane answered her with a gentle 'what'.

"I love you dearly." Jane smiled at her phone, but then got a morose face when she remembered she didn't love her the way she wanted her to.

"I love you too…dearly." She teased. Jane initiated the farewell and held the phone to her chest before walking back inside.

ccc

Jane was working overtime, buzzing with excitement at the prospect of seeing Maura again. She couldn't wait. Maura didn't tell her when she would be getting in, just that she would be in sometime today. Maura was actually sitting at Jane's desk wearing a platinum blonde wig. She was told about the doll fiasco. It amused her greatly to find out Jane's reaction. She had a smile on her face as Frost almost snickered at Jane's enraged face.

"Did you guys put another damn doll in my chair again?" Jane growled. She stormed over to her desk and spun the chair around to see Maura Isles in a platinum blonde wig.

"Holy hell." She breathed. Not only did it shock her to see Maura in a wig, but how _fine_ she looked as a blonde. Quick to compliment, she smirked a little bit.

"Well, there definitely is a doll in my chair, just not one you would expect." She said almost a little too forward. Maura blushed a bit.

"Thank you Jane. But did you know, calling someone a doll in Britain means that they are unintelligent and nothing but a pretty face?" Jane's compliment flew out the window.

"Well, you are the dumbest genius I have ever met. And a pretty one at that." Jane recovered. Maura gave her a mega watt smile and stood up, pulling off her wig.

"Thank you Jane. I appreciate the compliment." Jane smiled back and took the wig.

"So what's this made of?" Jane asked curiously.

"Hair." Jane's eyes grew wide.

"Ew!" she tossed it on her desk and rubbed her hands on Maura's arm. Jane laughed at Maura's disapproving face.

"Hey." Jane greeted with a smile. Maura's frown dissolved into a smile.

"Hey yourself." Frost cleared his throat and coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "eye-fucking" and looked away. Jane sucked in a breath and rocked on the heels of her feet. Maura clasped her hands behind her back. They waited a second, then two and then three. Maura lurched forward and embraced Jane. Jane returned the hug almost immediately.

"I missed you." she breathed into Jane's unruly tresses. Jane almost shuttered at the contact and buried her nose in her neck.

"I missed you too Maur." Jane responded. Maura tightened their embrace before releasing her. Jane smiled again. It seemed that all she could do was smile. Maura smiled back and held her hand out. Jane took it willingly.

"Let's go to lunch Jane."

Lunch was normally at the Robber so they headed there for a burger and fries. Maura went on for half an hour about France and how much she wanted Jane to go. Jane told her she couldn't imagine leaving the states ever. She told her she loved it in Boston.

"Why Boston Jane?" Jane looked at Maura for a moment. She smiled and looked away.

"Boston is my home. It where I grew up…where I live. I have family here. I can't rip up my roots and move to another place…even if it were temporary." Jane explained. Maura got it. It was Jane's home. It became Maura's home too.

Just then, it began to snow. It fluttered softly to the ground where for half an hour, it would be as pure as a newborn baby. It created a sense of innocence and beginning. Just like how they met.

_Jane was walking along the street to go her apartment. She looked to her left and saw a beautiful blonde. It was love at first sight. The beauty was in a fancy restaurant by the window. The lights illuminated her natural highlights. It created an aura of gold around her frame as she peered down at the menu with concentration. Jane couldn't help herself. She just stood in front of the window, completely entranced. Jane was smiling as she entered the restaurant. _

"_Hello ma'am." Jane greeted. Maura looked up and Jane almost gasped. Her eyes were a piercing green with golden flecks sprinkled in no particular pattern. Maura looked around before looking at her again. _

"_Me?" she asked curiously. Jane snorted before smiling._

"_Yes, I noticed you were eating alone. May I join you?" Jane asked. Maura nodded slightly, but just enough._

"_Yes." She answered finally. Jane took a seat and picked up a menu._

"_Since I am crashing your solo party, let me pay." She knew how creepy it was to just sit with her, but she could care less._

"_No you don't have to." The lovely woman protested. Jane held up her scarred hand and already pulled out her credit card._

"_Just…let me. By the way, my name is Jane." Maura tilted her head and smiled._

"_Doctor Maura Isles. Pleasure." Jane smiled and held her hand out._

"_Well, I am a Homicide Detective." Maura went on to tell her how she could be the new ME._

"_Well, looks like we may be working closely."_

ccc

Jane and Maura went home to go to bed. Maura did her nightly routine, and then Jane did hers. It was so…domesticated. It felt right to Jane, as if she belonged here. She knew she couldn't hold it back anymore. It was now or never. She peered into Maura's room seeing her reading a medical journal. She set that down and picked up a supple, brown leather book with a buckle latch. She assumed it was her diary and confirmed it when Maura picked up a pen and began to write. It made Jane curious to what she was writing. Taking twenty seconds of courage, she knocked on her door counting down.

"Jane what a surprise, I thought you were asleep." Jane didn't say anything. Jane slowly approached the bed. Maura sat up as Jane silently asked permission to sit on the bed. Maura nodded and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Silence besides the tick, tick tick, of the clock. Jane sat down stiffly.

"I—goodnight Maura." she stood up and walked briskly to the door, chickening out.

"Goodnight Jane."

ccc

Jane sat up all night. She was at Maura's for the fifth time that week getting ready for bed. She peered into Maura's room again. Jane smiled and headed back to the guest room. She looked in the closet and for the first time, she noticed the guitar. Not only could Jane play the piano, she could also play the guitar. Albeit, not fantastically, but good enough. She began to tune it and when she finally got it tuned, she played the A-Team by Ed Sheeran.

Maura, who was upstairs, could hear the guitar being played. She had no clue Jane could play it. Then, Jane's raspy voice in the form of a melody began to waft its way up the stairs and down the hall into her room as she sang. Maura noted she sounded like Kim Carnes, but a less crackly. Jane didn't even realize she was singing until the song ended. She hadn't sung in years. Not since before Maura came along. She knew she had to grow some balls and go upstairs.

It was a few minutes before she gathered enough courage to mount the stairs. Then another few minutes passed before she even began to climb them. She busted through the door. Maura looked up startled. Jane approached the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Maura, I…dammit this is so hard." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and ran her palm across the top of it. She traced her fingers and was mesmerized by how soft the skin was.

"Maura, I love you." Jane blurted out. Silence. Again, the clock ticked away.

"It took you long enough detective." Maura purred, pulling Jane by her collar and held her close. With a brush of lips and whispered nothings all night, neither were concerned about the nightmares that never came.


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to update a little sooner with a very short chapter. **

**Loverxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. **

Dark.

Mysterious.

Scarred.

Tough.

Unstable.

Jane is the description of all these things. How do I know? I live with the woman practically. She has fallen in love with all these parts. My girlfriend is…

Dark: Jane has those amazing eyes. The ones that are endless pools of chocolate and you could just fall into. Her hair falls down her back in a raven cascade of waves. It's rarely up. To add to her looks, she has amazing olive skin. She is a fine specimen of Italian blood.

My girlfriend is…

Mysterious: Not only does Jane have that dark appearance, she is also mysterious. Yes, I guess you could say the tall, dark, mysterious thing fits my love. She has her secrets, I have mine. Jane likes to hide her feelings, making her mysterious and unpredictable. She is unreadable, even when I my round in forensic psychology. She gets this mask of indifference. It is dangerous, but I know better.

My girlfriend is…

Scarred: Not only does Jane have those physical reminders of her past, she has the emotional scars. She has the scars of Hoyt integrated deeply into her psych. Jane was tortured by that evil waste of life. If I were there, Hoyt wouldn't have had the chance to even lay a finger on my woman. Jane went through so much. She went through the thoughts of almost losing me. But she saved my leg. We all have our scars, but Jane is so…deeply affected by such things. She is an emotional person. When she or a loved one gets hurt, she is affected.

My girlfriend is…

Tough: She puts on a strong face for everyone. It has been proven more than once. When we were held captive by Bobby, fear flashed in her eyes because of Frankie. When Frankie would come to, she would smile and hold his hand and stroke his hair. I was unreasonably envious. I wanted to be in Frankie's place. But I admonished the thought and kept working, albeit I did a hatch job. She tries to be tough for everyone, taking the weight off of everyone's shoulders and putting it on hers. When my leg had compartment syndrome, she stayed tough. She cut my leg after a little nervous break down. She saves people. That's who she is and she will never change.

My girlfriend is…

Unstable: Not in the sense you get when you think of unstable, Jane is an emotional wreck. It comes from that hot Italian blood. She has a tongue quick as a whip. I should know. I have been the center of her anger on more than one occasion. She has mood swings. It isn't unreasonable to say she has perpetual PMS. It is horrible to be around her when she goes through something, but that is her way of saying she needs you. Her emotions guide what she says. You have no clue what to expect from her.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Jane asked as she was reading a novel beside me in bed, with some reading glasses on that made her entirely too hot it was illegal. They were perched on the edge of her nose. I then remembered she had asked me a question.

"Things that describe who you are." Jane lowered her book with a smile.

"Oh and what would those be?" Jane asked with a smile still present.

"Well, right now the only word that comes to mind is sexy." Jane laughed and shook her head, and continued to read.

"Mommy! Mama!" I sat erect and waited for Alistair to come in. He came in the door and stated he had a nightmare. Jane patted the bedside next to her. Alistair climbed under the covers and smiled up at Jane. He was always closer to her. But secretly, he would watch documentaries with me. Jane would say I am brainwashing the poor boy.

"Alright little tike, tuck in. Go to sleep." She kissed his tiny forehead and smiled down at him as he rolled over onto his side. He peered up at me with his hazel eyes. Frankie had donated to us. I carried our son, but he resembled my handsome Jane. The only thing he got from me was my eyes. Jane had hoped he got my eyes. Jane rolled over and spooned the little boy and closed her eyes.

"Mommy, I love you." he told me and snuggled into my side.

Not only was Jane dark, mysterious, scarred, tough, and unstable, she was also a great mother to our son.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a letter I thought of. Basically, Maura moved to Africa for Doctors Without Borders and Jane was heartbroken. I may make the story six chapters instead and make a response or something to that effect. Let me know what you think with your reviews. I sincerely appreciate those. They make my day when I go to my email and see a new review. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains some sexual content, but nothing too explicit. Forgive meh lol. **

**Loverxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. **

_My Dearest Maura,_

_Maura, I heard you had left from Ma. It broke my heart. I live day to day alone and getting ready to see you in the morgue just to remember, you left without telling me. It came as a shock to me. _

_I had to piece together why you left. At first I thought it was because of the night we slept together after Lydia left TJ. But that isn't the reason was it? No. Instead, I remembered a few days prior that you said, "I just…want to run away. Hoyt, Doyle, Rockman, now TJ. Its overwhelming Jane." So, that's what you did. You ran away. Most importantly, you ran away from me. You ran away from the feelings you couldn't analyze. _

_Maura, you know I don't lay people out of passion half the time. Yes, you challenged me with you just sleeping in your sexy lingerie, but please Maura, understand that I did it because I needed you. I needed you to know that people in this world aren't all bad. That people in this world truly do love you. I love you. God I love you Maura. I have been in love with you for quite some time now. _

_I love you, I love you, I love you! I will scream it from the rooftops of Boston that I, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, am madly in love with Maura Isles. Ma has known for years. Everyone I am close to has known for years. That's why I am always jealous of your dates. I always wonder "Why can't that be me she kisses or holds hands with?" I want to be the one you cherish for the rest of our lives. _

_I found where you are. Africa is pretty far away. I bet Ian is there. Just the thought of his traitorous paws on you makes me _sick._ I touched you in ways unimaginable. I made you come on my hands. I would stroke you until you were a shivering pool of ecstasy. I made you come so hard, your labored breath would make your breast rise and fall at a furious staccato rate. I saw your eyes get this glossy look as I kissed your flower. I made you weak and vulnerable. You know this and remember this the next time that animal touches you! I bet he doesn't love you like I do. I would kill myself if it meant saving you. _

_Maura, I don't want you to doubt my love. I love you so much it hurts. Right in my chest. I know you say that the heart doesn't control our emotions, but my heart aches for you. It calls for you. I yearn to just _hear your voice._ I sleep with your picture on my nightstand. It kills me. I need the real thing my love. I need you. I fucking need you. _

_Please my love, come home to me. I will tell you and show you that I love you with all my heart. _

_All my love,_

_Janie_


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, I made a short response to Jane's letter. I want you to make what you will of it.**

**Loverxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. **

_Dearest Jane, _

_I've heard you._

_My love,_

_Maura_

Jane sat there looking at the letter. It was short. She didn't know what to make of it. She traced the letters with her finger. Maura had this neat script. It was like a mix between modern bubbly script and the early 1900s loopy script. It was simple. Jane didn't know what to make of it. Was she angry at her? Did she mean she loves her too? It was cryptic enough you couldn't analyze it. She sat at her desk memorizing the writing in case it was the very last time she would see it. Jane always carried it around in her shirt pocket by her heart. She stared at the letter she got two weeks ago with forlorn look. Jane stiffened when arms encircled her from behind. She felt someone's lips brush her ear. The familiar caress signaled who this person was. A kiss to her cheek and a glance of copper blonde hair she knew definitely. Jane turned and had her lips encased in a passionate kiss. They pulled away from each other. Jane rested her forehead against hers.

"I'm home."


End file.
